


An Understanding

by clovernose



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: ???? theyre relationship isnt very complicated just dysfunctional uh, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovernose/pseuds/clovernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They would sit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> oops i did it again
> 
> i believe i had discussed this in a certain au convo and we never rpd it but i really wanted to write today so here we are

It was something that no one really understood, or bothered trying to. Most everyone wondered why, though, exactly, Aleks hung around Sacha so much. It was quite a strange thing. Aleks didn't do much. He was quiet. Drawn. A shy thing lurking in the shadow of another, more rowdy junior. No one knew why, and no one asked for fear of Sacha's reaction. It simply had never been done.

The only thing anyone knew was that for some reason, they were inseparable. 

No one except them knew where they went during lunch. A small dip in the back of the school wall. They would sit against the building, sun in their eyes. They would sit.

They would sit with the dandelions and the clovers, reputations and popularity cast to the wayside. They would sit in silence, comfortable and familiar. They would sit, acknowledging one another; acknowledging what they were and what they weren't. They would sit until the bell rang. Sacha would get up with a grunt and Aleks would get up just as silently as he had sat down. 

They'd turn from one another and go their separate ways without looking back. They'd see each other later.

For all that it was worth, they were best kept a secret.


End file.
